Alex Mason
|friends = Frank Woods Joseph Bowman Jason Hudson Grigori Weaver Viktor Reznov (reality/mind game) President John F. Kennedy Secretary Robert McNamara Tian Zhao Mark McKnight The Mujahedeen (formerly) Panamanian Defense Forces (formerly) |enemies = |type of hero = Tragic Military Hero |size = 250}} Captain Alex Mason is a CIA agent and retired Marine Force Recon Captain. He is the main protagonist and the primary playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the main playable character in the 1980s missions, as well as being an NPC and a main protagonist. Though only mentioned in Black Ops III, the character returns in Black Ops 4, also being a playable skin in Blackout. He is voiced by Sam Worthington, who portrayed Jake Sully in Avatar, Greek Mythology hero Perseus in 2010 remake Clash of the Titans, its sequel Wrath of the Titans, and Marcus Wright in Terminator: Salvation. In Black Ops: Declassified, he was voiced by Nolan North, who also voiced Nathan Drake, Edward Richtofen, Desmond Miles, Deadpool, and many others. Biography Early life Alex was born on June 3, 1933 in Fairbanks, Alaska, to unnamed parents, and is the brother to Dot and Marion Mason. He was raised in the Alaskan wilderness to hunt with his father, who was a World War II veteran, and became adept to cold weather. Mason was known for being a excellent marksman, being only twenty years old to win the Wimbledon Cup, being the youngest to do so. Call of Duty: Black Ops Mason is a former Marine Corps Captain and was a member of the covert assassination team Operation 40, inserted into Cuba during the Bay of Pigs invasion in 1961 to carry out Operation Zapata, the assassination of Fidel Castro. After believing to be successful, Mason is captured and brought before the real Castro, who'd had a double die in his place, who then turns him over to General Nikita Dragovich, who, along with Colonel Lev Kravchenko and Dr. Friederich Steiner, turn Mason into a Soviet sleeper agent able to understand numbers broadcasts and assassinate President John F. Kennedy. After spending two years in the Vorkuta Gulag, Mason and Viktor Reznov (who sabotaged Mason's programming to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko, and Steiner instead) lead a massive uprising leading to their escape. Mason returns to the U.S. and is authorized by President Kennedy himself to kill Dragovich. Believing he had done so at the Baiknour Cosmordrome in Kazakhastan, Mason later develops doubts. In 1968, he joins the MACV-SOG in Vietnam and helps investigate the Soviet presence there. During the Tet Offensive, Mason is deployed to Hue City to recover a Russian defector who he believes is Viktor Reznov (in reality, the defector is not Reznov and Reznov is not really alive; he had been killed during the Vorkuta uprising and Mason's visions of him were a result of a traumatic disorder brought upon due to brainwashing) who has a dossier on Dragovich and reveals his development of the nerve agent Nova-6. Mason, along with "Reznov" and his Op 40 squadmates (Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman) are sent into Laos to discover the Soviet's alliance with the Viet Cong. There, they discover a downed Soviet cargo plane containing a large shipment of Nova 6. This is a trap set by Dragovich and Kravchenko, who capture all of the Op 40 members. Later, Mason, Hudson, and Weaver raid the Russian ship "Rusalka", With Mason hungry for revenge against Dragovich. They fly in with helicopter, destroying most of the ships and a Russian Hind. He and Hudson kill everyone in their way, only to find that Dragovich is in a underwater lab connected to the Rusalka. Hudson and Mason dive down and kill everyone, and then Dragovich shoots Mason. He yells to Mason that Mason could've been his best man and now Mason would have to pay the price. Then Hudson shoots Dragovich twice, buying Mason enough time to drag down Dragovich. Mason then punches Dragovich, telling that he tried make him kill President Kennedy, with the latter replying "tried". Mason then proceeded to drown Dragoivch, and Hudson helps him make it to the surface. On the way up, Mason's journey ends with "Reznov" telling him that Mason did what "he could not". Then Weaver pulls him into a boat and they leave the wreckage of the Rusalka, who stated they won, but Mason replied with "for now". Between Black Ops and Black Ops II Mason still served in the CIA, during secret missions with Woods while Hudson and Ryan Jackson go support. Alex would later go into hiding with Hudson and Weaver amidst Operation Charybdis, but survived and gained a hatred for the CIA. Mason later married an unknown woman, who gave birth to their son, David. After her death, the relationship between father and son was strained, as Alex was harsh to his son and teach him in Alaska like his father did. Call of Duty: Black Ops II In 1986, Mason is with David in Alaska, and is called to rescue Frank Woods in Angola by Oliver L. North, and Hudson. Mason and Hudson help Jonas Savimbi fight against the MPLA, and receive intel that Woods is on a transport barge, and leave to go save him. The two succeeded in getting Woods out of the barge, but are force to stealth their way through the jungle to call for rescue. When reaching to a radio station, Mason holds Raul Menendez at gunpoint, but has to escape after the latter pulls a pin on a grenade, but shoots out his eye. The trio are rescued by Savimbi, and Hudson is saved by Woods, who was wounded by a surviving MPLA soldier. Mason and Woods rejoin the CIA, and go to Afghanistan to help the Mujahdeen find information on Menendez, and stopping the Russians. Mason helps by destroying tanks, and shooting down helicopters that were reaching the valley with the aid of Tian Zhao. When returning, the team fight off a Russian tank, but Mason is attacked by Lev Kravchenko, causing the numbers to return. Woods and Mason knock out Kravchenko, and take him back to the base, and witness his interrogation. The player can either given into the numbers and shoot Kravchenko, or let the latter reveal that Menendez has people in the CIA, and Woods execute him. The Mujahdeen betray Mason, Woods, Hudson, and Zhao, leaving them into the desert until they are saved by strangers (with Alex thinking it was Viktor Reznov). The CIA agents head to Nicaragua to find Menendez, and are aided by the President of Panama, Manuel Noriega. However, Noriega betrays them, and frees him before being beaten by Menendez, who goes to save his sister, Josefina. Mason and the team fight off the cartel soldiers, and learn of Noriega's betrayal, causing Woods to go into a rage filled hunt for Raul. When going down into the base, Hudson tells Mason to keep an eye on Woods, stating that he is losing it. When Woods and Mason confront Raul, the former starts to fire, as Mason holds him down. Frank head buts him, and throws a grenade that kills Josefina. Menendez was reported to be killed, but was alive, and would plan to have revenge against Mason and Woods for Josefina's death. In 1989, Mason, Woods, Hudson, and Mark McKnight are part of Operation: Just Cause, and are to frame Noriega, and capture him. The mission goes successful until Hudson tells the duo that they have a new target, and orders them to bring him to a secure location. At the location, Mason is captured by PDF and posed as the target (Raul Menendez), as Woods is ordered by Hudson to shoot him. The player has the choice of killing him, or shooting him in the stomach, or in the legs. If alive, Mason will remain unconscious as Woods loses both of his legs, Hudson is murdered, and Menendez will remind David of the pendant. Mason was listed as K.I.A., and Woods would become David's caretaker, who would later join the United States Navy. David would become a Lieutenant Commander, and would have to stop Raul Menendez in 2025, and would learn of the truth of what happened in Panama by an elder Woods. Legacy If Mason was killed, David will return to his grave with Woods, and decides to retire and live with his family. If Mason survives, Alex will go to the Vault and reunite with Woods and David, telling the latter that he is proud of him. In Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, Mason is reborn alongside Woods, Hudson, Menendez, and Reznov by his granddaughter, Savannah. Mason would take the role of elder Woods from Black Ops II, and is reintroduce to Reznov, who supposedly survived the escape from Vorkuta. Quotes }} Gallery Mason-Numbers.png|Alex Mason in Call of Duty: Black Ops, his face seen in the opening intros of missions. Mason-Vorkuta-Dragovich-Steiner-Kravchenko.png|Mason on the operating table, being brainwashed as Dragovich and Kravchenko listen to Steiner. Mason-train.jpg|Mason jumping to the train after escaping from Vorkuta. Mason-hallucatines.jpg|Mason hallucinates holding a gun to President John F. Kennedy. Mason_dallas_1963.png|Mason in Dallas, the day of the assassination of President John F. Kennedy. Mason-as-Reznov.png|Mason as Reznov, preparing to execute Friderich Steiner. Mason-kills-Steiner.png|Mason executing Steiner on Rebirth Island. Mason-enraged.jpg|Mason about to punch Hudson for restraining him after killing Steiner. Mason_unconscious.jpg|Mason after being knocked unconscious by Hudson. Mason-Interrogated.png|Alex in the interrogation chair. Mason-losing-conscious.jpg|Mason losing consciousness during interrogation, before being shocked. Mason-interrogated-Rebirth.jpg|Mason telling his interrogators that "Reznov" killed Steiner. Dragovich_death.jpg|Mason kills Dragovich. Alex-1980s.png|Alex Mason in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Mason-Alaska-1980s.png Mason-Hudson-North.jpg|Mason speaking with Jason Hudson and Oliver L. North. Young-David-Mason.png|Alex with his son, David. Mason-Menendez.jpg|Mason holding Raul Menendez at gunpoint. Mason_and_McKnight_BOII.png|Mason and Mark McKnight discussing the operation to capture Manuel Noriega. Alex-Panama.jpg|Mason holding Noriega at gunpoint in Panama. Mason-jump.jpg|Mason jumps from the gun-strike with Woods and Noriega. Mason-hostage.jpg|Mason captured as Nexus Target, as Woods looks down his rifle to kill or wound him. Mason-Wounded.png|A wounded (and alive) Mason. Mason-Death.jpg|A dead Mason (determinate). David-and-Alex.png|Alex and David in "Suffer with Me". Mason-Funeral.png|David visiting his father's grave (determinate). Alex-Returns-2025.jpg|Mason greets Woods in The Vault (determinate). Alex-2025.png|Alex in 2025, reuniting with Frank and David (determinate). The-Reunion-BOII.jpg|The reunion (determinate). Old_Alex_Mason.png Mason-and-Reznov-dancing.jpg|Mason and Reznov dancing to Avenged Sevenfold's song, "Carry On". Mason-BO4.jpg|Alex Mason in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, switching places with Woods. HqdefaultASXSLFSF_(2).jpg AlexMason_Mobile.jpg|Mason in Call of Duty: Mobile. Trivia *There are sometimes where Mason can be heard with an Australian accent (e.g. Bowmans' death), this is because his voice actor, Sam Worthington, is an Australian actor. *For the terminal, Mason's login is "AMASON", and his password is "PASSWORD", something Hudson has criticized. *In the E3 demo for Call of Duty: Black Ops, the character had an different voice actor. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Vengeful Category:Martyr Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Dissociative Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Lethal Category:Determinators Category:Parents Category:Retired Category:Rescuers Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:False Antagonist Category:Special Agents Category:Obsessed Category:War Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Sophisticated